


Lustrous/Devious?

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [90]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Death, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had a summer love when he was a kid.</p><p>So did Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustrous/Devious?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post a long-arsed oneshot in the near future, be prepared, my little kittens.

“Just give up, man,” Louis, Zayn’s best friend since pre-school insists. “You aren’t meeting that dude anytime soon.”

“But I know I’ll find him!” Zayn insists, his fist closing around the necklace, the only proof that He exists.

 

It was summers ago when he met this boy, dimpled cheeks and bright green eyes. He didn’t know then, how this simple exchange of air will change them.

As an elementary school kid out of his first year in school, Zayn was frolicking about and fell down a small hill, stopped by Him. The angel, as he often calls his mystery lover, giggled and pulled him back on feet, saying a shy ‘hi’.

 

“You lovesick idiot,” Louis shakes his head, lighting up his cigarette. “You met him, what, ten years ago? You’re never meeting that kid again.”

“Hope survives best at hearth,” Zayn growls at his friend. “At least have some support for your mate!”

“Touché,” Louis laughs, the lit cigarette dangling between his lips. “Do you even know his name?”

“He never told me,” Zayn frowns. “Go back on kissing the lights out of Niall, please.”

“You’re a rude twat,” Louis narrows his pale greyish blue eyes. “But I love you like a brother so help I shall.”

“Why don’t we help that kid?” Zayn waves his hand in direction of the only living form in the deserted road.

 

“Hi!” The newcomer—or their only source of entertainment—greets them, his green eyes aloof. “Can I hitch in for a ride? My mate, Nick, sort of ditched me last minute and I’ve been walking for ages.”

“Sure, what’s your name?” Zayn doesn’t have any interest in this new kid, only wanting to hear a voice that doesn’t belong to Louis.

“I’m glad you asked,” the stranger’s curly hair seems to have its own wind. “You’ll remember it, won’t you? It’s Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis sounds absolutely pissed that there’s an uninitiated citizen in their car. “Where do you want to go?”

“I was supposed to be at Chicago by night fall,” Harry shrugs, getting comfortable by the sounds of all the rustling. “I know you guy aren’t from here, you don’t have that accent.”

“English born and bred,” Zayn feels his lips twitch into a smirk. “This idiot wanted a fresh start.”

“That would be me,” Zayn sees Louis grinning from his periphery vision. “Zayn here thought the love of his _life_ was elsewhere.”

“I can feel how much Zayn wants to strangle you, mate,” Harry laughs in good nature. “But with all seriousness, what’s in this lumpy bag?”

“That’s our hunting gear,” Zayn says their alibi smoothly. “You know, deer and shite.”

“Too heavy to be one,” Harry is sharper than other passengers they had in the past. “I’d say you two aren’t smugglers, but…”

“Too confident to be one, I know,” Louis flips his fringe flippantly. “Now, what’s your dick size?”

Zayn slaps Louis’ stomach.

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew,” Harry winks at Zayn the moment he looks at the rear-view mirror. “Louis, you have a boyfriend.”

“I’m asking for Zayn, duh,” Louis rolls his pale blue eyes. “Zayn hadn’t a lay since he nearly—”

 _Got killed by a vampire, please stop talking, Tomlinson_ , Zayn begs inside his head.

“A leech?” Harry provides in a non-helpful way. “I hate leeches.”

“Same,” Louis checks his nails, _such a diva_. “I mean, dating for the money? I wouldn’t do that unless it was for my ridiculously high college tuition.”

“Totally a bonker,” Zayn stage-whispers to Harry. “I think he was dropped as a baby one too many times.”

“Same goes for you, Malik,” Harry grins like a Cheshire cat. Weird. “Oh, I’m not supposed to—”

“Wait, you know my last name already?” Zayn doesn’t miss a beat. “What the fuck are you?”

“Dude, there’s your last name on the license plate,” Louis points out, saving Zayn from interrogating the sort of cute bloke they just met. “Idiot.”

“No, Harry’s onto something,” years of demons and other unsanitary things trying to get into Zayn’s pants taught him everything he needed. “Spill, Harry.”

“You know me,” there isn’t any traffic light Zayn has to obey. “Summer, cottage, you get the story.”

 

“Will you remember this summer forever?” Zayn asks his only friend, someone who dragged him out of the solitude.

“I’ll remember our love, never to be faded away,” the green-eyed kid nods his tiny head. “Forever.”

 

“This isn’t a movie,” Zayn spits out, the memories of that summer still etched in his heart. “Who did you torture for that info?”

“Oh, Zayn, you did forget after all,” Harry, if that’s even his name, sounds sullen all of a sudden. “I was promised that our love is never to be faded away.”

“All these lies,” Zayn tries an alternate route, “rolled into one.”

“But hearts moulded as one will never deceive,” green eyes meet hazel brown.

-

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Louis has the audacity to ask Zayn. Typical.

“Harry is the summer boy,” Zayn grins, unavailable to hide it anymore. “I didn’t know at first, but we made a code we’d say if we were to meet again.”

“How cute,” Louis checks his polished nails again. Zayn wants to tell the lad baby blue isn’t his colour. “So how do you know he didn’t jack up someone’s memories?”

“You watched one too many alien movies,” Zayn shakes his head. “The demons couldn’t have gotten that much power from the Ascension.”

“The what?” Harry sounds confused. “I thought you were _joking_ when you mentioned leeches.”

“You want to know what happened to me after that summer in the cottage, tucked from danger?” Zayn scoffs disdainfully. “I was kidnapped by bunch of dark witches, where I met Louis. Our parents were already killed by the time we’ve met though. We were used for our blood to awaken the Dark Queen—Hecate. Ah yes, she thanked us by trying to kill us both.”

“How did you survive?”

“One of the witches in training, Flora, didn’t like what her coven practised,” Zayn doesn’t like that part of how he escaped. “She used her last remaining magic to transport us elsewhere… elsewhere being the American Headquarters of hunters. Now, when I say _hunters_ I mean the professional ones who actually don’t mind getting their pants dirty from fighting.”

“That is relevant how?”

“Your beloved summer romance is a hard-blooded killer, baby,” Zayn dips his head down to press his lips to Harry’s soft, docile ones.

Nothing happens at first, too caught up in the moment. Zayn can literally smell Harry’s fear but he doesn’t know how to stop kissing Harry now that he had a taste. Harry tastes like sweet melancholy, like he was never in the position to be loved, or loved anyone. Zayn takes the lead and cups Harry’s slight cheek, deepening the kiss.

“I’m still here, bastards,” Louis’ chirping voice jolts them back to reality. “I’ll take the wheel, if you will.”

-

Harry doesn’t know what the _fuck_ is going on. First, he gets hitched on a ride with insanely hot boys and now one of them is his sweet summer love from years ago?

 _Bullshit_ , his mind tells him. _There’s no such thing as love_.

The only time Harry felt love was when his mother died to protect him from that slime of a father. His father got arrested for second-degree murder and battery, of course.

“You’re thinking,” Zayn draws a line between Harry’s nose and left cheek. “There’s a crease _here_ when you’re thinking awfully hard.”

“How I was supposed to die,” there isn’t any smidgen of remorse in Harry’s words. “It’s true.”

“No lover of mine should say that,” Zayn’s arm encase him into a hug, a human gesture he never had before. “Well, I never had a lover before but you get the idea.”

“You love me?” Harry is befuddled.

“I don’t find a reason why I shouldn’t,” Zayn’s pretty face flushes a cute shade of red. “We were already in love once, so why not again?”

“I wasn’t in the ocean cottage for vacation,” Harry ventures out. “I was hiding from my abusive father. He killed my mom right after we got out of the beach.”

“You don’t have anyone left to love,” Louis summarises in that annoying voice of his. “That’s why you refuse to let Zayn ease into your mind.”

“My what?”

“Perks of being held captive by witches,” Zayn has the signature smirk on his face, a look even a ten-year-old Harry loved. “We absorbed some of their talents.”

-

“What am I thinking?”

“My dick size, that’s too expected of you,” Zayn teases his young lover. “Okay, maybe I deserved that slap.” Zayn rubs at the spot Harry just hit.

“Whether I think about your dick or not is personal information!” Harry flushes a deep shade of crimson. “Okay, what am I—I know that smile!”

“My dick won’t suck itself,” Zayn giggles, a sound he never made. “You’re too predictable.”

“What about now?”

“‘You were mine for the summer and now that it’s starting again, I want to steal your heart and—’” Zayn stops before he speaks his _own_ mind. “Nothing won’t be stolen, I promise.”

“You two are disgusting,” Zayn scoffs, reminding himself how Louis whines about not having enough roasted nuts during movie nights. “How am I paired with you again?”

“I am the chosen one,” two books fly towards him. “Ow?”

“Back to point one,” Louis looks more stable now that civilisation is back in the view. “Which hotel are we getting into?”

“The cheapest one,” Zayn says in a ‘duh’ voice. “That way, we can blame the mechanics for shitty toilets.”

“He means the wifi,” Louis replies with a fake apologetic tone.

“Toilets come with wifi now?” Zayn asks in a super-sarcastic way.

“You two come up with the weirdest codes,” Harry shakes his head, getting his luggage out of the boot. “Tell me why I met you again?”

“It was summer and I thought I got what I wanted and—”

“Save it for the bed,” Zayn presses his forefinger to Harry’s soft lips.

 

They share a double room, Louis on the sofa bed and Harry and Zayn each getting a bed in theory. It ends with Louis having the smaller bed and Harry and Zayn making out on the larger one. Louis is fast asleep, his diva pink eye cover and fluffy earmuffs blocking out what Zayn intends to do.

“You finger yourself to Jake Bass,” Zayn is amused by Harry’s personal facts. “That should be me you’re fucking yourself to.”

“Too bad, Bieber,” Harry groans at the invasion of his privacy. “It’s not like you never tossed to his amazing bottom-ness.”

“True.”

Zayn proceeds into peeling the t-shirt from Harry’s torso, laughing at the butterfly tattoo. Harry is quick to hit Zayn with the pillows, who grabs the younger’s wrists and crowds him into the mattress.

“Want to try that again, darling?” Zayn asks in his dangerous tone. “Good.”

 

Harry doesn’t struggle at all, his cute giggles uncounted. Right now, Zayn’s hands are on either side of those perfect porcelain skin, engraving crescents to remind who he belongs to, heart and soul.

“I love you,” Zayn nuzzles his nose along Harry’s pale neck, his breaths coming in pants. “I thought I’d never find you again.”

“Promise you’ll always find me,” Harry sounds distant now. “That you’ll never let our love go.”

“I promise I’ll always find you,” Zayn vows to his only love, his heart. “Now let me love you.”

 

 _This is it_ , Zayn’s subconscious is thrilled. _This is the moment I claim my soul-mate_.

“Will you do it?”

Zayn scrambles off of Harry’s body, whilst the other uses the bed sheets to cover himself.

“Who the fuck are you?” Harry is quick to brandish the most avail weapon, which loosely translates into his iPhone 5C.

“Chill, I’m just a friendly angel passing by,” the bloke has yummy biceps and puppy-like brown eyes. “Angels aren’t violent by nature.”

“This reminds me of that stupid book series,” Zayn taps his stubble-covered jaw. “ _hush hush?_ ”

“I’m very much real, thanks for the rudeness,” Liam actually flutters something, making feathers fall from the ceiling. “Forgot to mention, my wings are invisible unless I’m pissed at something.”

“I thought angels weren’t violent by nature?”

 _Great, Louis is awake_.

“Louis!” Liam greets in a super-genial way. “I thought these idiots wouldn’t let me help them.”

“Why would Louis care?” Harry narrows his eyes, his iPhone lowered.

“Louis is half-angel, I thought you knew?” Liam looks surprised.

“That explains why demons hate him,” Zayn reasons. “I thought he was uninitiated when I first met him.”

“I don’t have my wings yet,” Louis rolls his eyes, his eyes burning like twin sapphires. “This idiot, my half-brother by creation, thought my father could hide me forever.”

“Your half-sisters aren’t angels?” Zayn scratches his brows with his middle finger.

“They’re mortals,” Louis hisses, that bright light thing happening again. “Oh, I control the electric currents, by the way.”

“Awesome,” Zayn mutters before passing out.

-

“Zayn, you big lump head,” Louis swearing is the first thing Zayn hears as he tries to wake up the normal way. “I swear, your boyfriend is a cereal hoarder! My Choco Puffs are gone!”

“Louis, I will slap you silly,” Harry retorts, his mouth full of those aforementioned cereal. “Let me eat—hey!”

“I swear to our Father,” Liam sounds defeated already. “Zayn, I know you’re awake.”

“No I’m not,” Zayn hugs the blankets closer to him. “I’m sleeping the day off.”

The pillows levitate from Zayn’s clutches.

“You evil angels,” Zayn huffs, rolling out of the bed only to bump into Harry’s naked body.

_Naked?_

“I’m trying to shower!” The blush in Harry’s voice is so cute, Zayn wants to hug the fuck out of it. “And I’m not letting you join this time. We were _twelve_.”

“Pity, my oral skills improved since,” Zayn smirks, remembering the drenched twelve-year-old Harry crystal clear. “By that, I mean kissing.”

“You’re a conceited jock,” Harry says fondly, placing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead with little difficulty. Damn the height ‘difference’. “I’m going to take the shower before the hot water runs out, later hotshot!”

-

“Oh god, that feels—shit!” Harry screams into the hot steams forming on the walls of the shower stall. “Do that again.”

Zayn has his talents of persuasion and being on his knees, nipping at Harry’s virgin hole like it’s a cupcake doesn’t bother him. He licks the ‘icing’ off with a chuckle, prodding his tongue deeper inside the boy. He’s seen porn, he’s twenty-four, so he hopes he’s doing a decent job.

“You’ve tossed before,” Zayn mutters as he pulls out for a second, then delves back in. the cleaning shite Harry used tastes like tropical fruits, and Zayn _is_ complaining. He wanted to taste Harry, nothing else.

-

“I can bloody hear them,” Louis whispers to his Skype call, Niall. “I mean, I knew Harry would be vocal with Zayn’s description but they’re going at it in the _shower_.”

“You wish me dick were up yer arse,” Niall chuckles, sipping at his mug of hot chocolate. “Me condolences to you.”

“You horny git,” Louis gasps mockingly. “How’re things in Ireland?”

“You should come ‘ere and live with me,” Niall suggests for the hundredth time they’ve met. “You met me here and refused to let go of me.”

“Just because I’m an angel doesn’t mean I don’t feel,” Louis can feel his eyes turning that celestial colour of topaz blue. “I love you and it’s the purest thing I’ve ever felt.”

“Pure,” Niall’s gaze hardens. “You’re supposed to remain pure.”

“We’ve been over this,” Louis hisses into the camera. “I don’t fucking care—”

“What if Gabriel were here to see you?”

“That old hunch of feathers hasn’t a say in what I do,” Louis scoffs, waving a dismissive hand. “My angel magic is… _extremely_ limited since I don’t have my wings but I can easily make your folks forget you ever existed.”

“They don’t care about a fucking mutant,” Niall snarls, scaring Louis for a second. “You know my father, driven by his ambition.”

“Come to me, Niall,” Louis begs. “Start a new life with me.”

“Okay.”

-

They didn’t have sex, they have _that_ much respect for their roommate. Rimming was just a tip of the iceberg (oh, Zayn should’ve blown Harry) and the rest won’t be revealed anytime soon.

“You horny bastard,” Harry shoos away Zayn’s strayed hand from his dick. “You just rimmed me!”

“And how bloody well you tasted, baby,” Zayn smirks, copping a feel of Harry’s impressive size regardless. “Let’s pretend I didn’t eat your arse out, Louis might try to…”

“Murder you?” The mentioned half-angel growls. “Oh, I have so many things I’d do to you, you insufferable bitches.”

“Like I said, _try_ ,” Zayn adds hopefully. “Louis, you don’t want to waste your magic on killing me, trust me.”

“Oh, I have plenty magic for that,” Louis replies, his eyes stone-cold. “Who tops?”

Harry has the decency to blush dark shade of red.

“Doesn’t he look like a bottom or not?” Zayn doesn’t.

“Zayn!”

“Knew it!” Louis and Harry exclaim at the same time, one more embarrassed than other.

“Harry here knows that his arse is too tempting,” Zayn wraps a protective arm around Harry’s shoulders, drawing the boy to him. “So Louis, is Niall coming back?”

“Niall?”

“Louis’s boyfriend slash mate,” Zayn narrows his eyes at Harry. “Do you know him?”

“The name sounds familiar,” Harry is devoid of emotions when he says that.

-

**Two weeks later**

“Harder!” Zayn growls out his order.

“But I can’t!” Harry grits, his eyes closed in concentration.

The water in the shower broke so they resorted to pumping the water and they’ve been trying to collect water for last good measure of hours.

“Ugh,” Zayn can’t feel his arms from all the pumping. “Kill me.”

“Oh, this is not happening to me,” the new voice, higher than the original two’s quips in. “Louis should’ve called me earlier, you two are such rom-com.”

“I am insulted,” Zayn glares at the Irish lad. “I will kill you.”

“Louis can be easily ticked off, Zayn,” Niall checks his cut and shapely nails. “He wants his shower, by the way.”

“As you can see, it’s hard to pump the water with a broken valve,” Zayn grins in a shit-eating way. “Enlighten us?”

“Oh, bother,” Niall switches places with Zayn and starts to pump. The Irishman seems to have a better luck, water dribbling from the tab.

-

“So your best friend is half-angel like that book series thing,” Harry categorises. “And you sucked off some witchy juju when you’re in captive.”

“That’s one way of looking at it,” Zayn grins at his almost boyfriend. “Other than your psychotic father, how has your life been?”

“He’s in jail,” Harry growls out his words. “I’m so glad our neighbour saw the blood marks on him and called the police. He has a life-sentence too.”

“You did mention first-degree murder and battery,” Zayn strokes his scruff. “Where have you been living then?”

“My aunt’s,” Harry replies less timidly. “She knew what the hell was going on and listed as my emergency contact.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Zayn smiles at the return of Harry’s familiar blush and dips his head, kissing those cherry-red lips. They are as soft as he remembers—a summer’s breeze in mid-August. He keeps the kiss light in case he’s sending the wrong idea to Harry. Harry’s large paw of a hand comes to encase Zayn’s wrist, both smiling into the kiss.

“I did miss you,” Harry giggles against Zayn’s lips. “Maybe we can make up for it.”

“I can hear you!” Louis complains whilst Niall tells him to shut up for a much-needed nap.

-

Half an hour of snogging later, Zayn has a sleeping Harry in his arms. It’s much to his delight, how he kept his childhood habits to his adulthood.

 _Your love hypnotises me_ , Zayn says to no one in particular.

-

Harry wakes up to an empty bed.

He should be used to guys leaving him in the morning so he takes off to the bathroom, deciding to take a little morning shower.

 _“I know you see this note,”_ there’s a post-it on the door of the stall. _“I had to leave with Louis to kill a coven of witches. I’ll be home by eleven. Later, baby.”_

 

Harry hears the doorbell ring at eleven-two and launches himself to Zayn. They kiss fiercely, not taking the caution of how Niall and Louis are watching them with keen interest. They make their way to the bedroom and peel their clothes off.

“I love you,” Zayn breathes out. “Can’t lose you.”

“I won’t lose you either,” Harry grunts as Zayn fills him, the burn something he never had before. “Forever.”

Zayn’s thrusts are gentle and caring and a lot of parts of Harry is jealous that others got this before him.

“No, you’re my first,” Zayn whispers against Harry’s lips, the movements gradually increasing. “Only you, baby.”

“Forever starts now.” Harry giggles.

Harry finds his high with his one true love.

-

**Ten years later**

“Mummy! Jamal stole my doll again!” The shrill voice wakes Harry from his sound rest. “Mummy!”

“Ugh,” Zayn is quick to throw a pillow over his head. “They’re asking for mummy, go ahead, Mummy Hazzie.”

“You evil human,” Harry rolls his eyes, grabbing a pair of joggers lying on the floor.

“What did your twin sister do again?” Harry rubs at his eyes, scanning the living room.

Five years ago, two years after their marriage, they opted for surrogate and used Zayn’s sperm. Unlike what Harry pictured, both twins have his curls, but Zayn’s hair colour. Jamal is a chubby boy with Zayn’s jawline whilst Parvathi has paler skin tone and messy curls.

“Par took _my_ Puppy!”

“You took my Kitty first!” Parvathi screeches back at her brother.

“How many times have I told you not to steal other’s dolls?” Zayn emerges from their bedroom, his long wavy hair tousled. “Jamal, my little man, your sister is not as strong as you.”

“This is the life you chose,” Harry hisses at Zayn playfully.

“Mm, want me to change that thought?”


End file.
